Ikarishipping He said she said
by VolknersGirl
Summary: My fist songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Boy walkin' the spot he's so freshin'

**Hope you like it! It's my first songfic so I don't now if it is good or not. Hope you like it though and please leave me a review.**

_Boy walkin' the spot he's so freshin'_

Paul walked into the room as Dawn watched him in awe,_  
He got what he need to impressin'_

She noticed how cute he looked, all red from the heat_  
Just look at the way that he dressin'_

She glanced at his clothes, he pulled off the bad boy look,_  
Ain't no question, chicks like "wooo"_

Girl walkin' the spot she stop traffic

Paullooked at Dawn_  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
so Jessica Alba fantastic_

He glanced at what she was wearing, new poketch or shorter skirt?_  
Instant classic, boys like "oooh"_

Maybe I can see us movin' like that,

Paul imagined Dawn cheeringfor his Gym battle_  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that_

Dawn imagined Paul's hand in hers_  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,_

They both glanced at each others lips in desire_  
We don't need no more that "he said, she said-"_

Paul glanced at Ash, while Dawn glanced at Zoey_  
Maybe I can see us movin' like that,_

Dawn imagined Paul dancing with her_  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that_

Paul imagined hugging her _  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,_

They both glanced at each others lips in desire_  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"_

Paul glared at Kenny while Dawn glared at May__

He said, "girl ya winnin'"  
She said, "boy where u been at?"  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', 

_what u doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-_

Paul started conversation,__

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure,

He talked lazily about rivalry_  
he do anything to get with her_

He even slipped up his soft side_  
he say anything to convince her  
money spent, to diamonds send her,_

He handed her a light blue violet,_  
Girl playin' it cool, but shes with it_

She smiled and accepting,_  
she lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

As she continues to flirt,_  
everything he do she gets lifted_

The whole time thinking "Ooh he's hot"_  
feel so wicked, lovin' like "ooh"_

Maybe I can see us movin' like that,

Paul imagined Dawn cheeringfor his Gym battle_  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that_

Dawn imagined Paul's hand in hers_  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,_

They both glanced at each others lips in desire_  
We don't need no more that "he said, she said-"_

Paul glanced at Ash, while Dawn glanced at Zoey

_  
Maybe I can see us movin' like that,_

Dawn imagined Paul dancing with her_  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that_

Paul imagined hugging her _  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,_

They both glanced at each others lips in disire_  
We don't need no more than "he said, she said-"_

Paul glared at Kenny while Dawn glared at May__

One night with you,  
Boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do  
Everyday I think of-  
One night with you,  
No one else but us two,  
All our dreams would come true  
if we'd just get together

Paul asked her cautiously on a date,__

Maybe I can see us movin' like that,

Paul imagined Dawn cheeringfor his Gym battle_  
Maybe I can see us touchin' like that_

Dawn imagined Paul's hand in hers_  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that,_

They both glanced at each others lips in desire_  
We don't need no more that "he said, she said-"_

Paul glanced at Ash, while Dawn glanced at Zoey__

(Uh)  
Watcha waitin' for?

They gazed at each other__

He said, "girl ya winnin"  
She said, "boy where u been at?" (where u been)  
"Stop talkin, let's get with it"  
Just like that, they-  
He said, "you're amazing"  
She said "then why you waiting, no more deliberatin', whatcha doin, lets get to it"  
Just like that, they-  
The conversation slowly died away…_  
Give it to me, Baby_

You're gonna like it (ooh)

Dawn flipped her hair,_  
You're gonna want it (ooh)_

Dawn smirked,_  
You're gonna like it_

She flipped her hair again_  
We don't need more than "He said,she said-"_

The couple glared at Kenny and Zoey_  
You're gonna like it, (yeah)_

Paul smirked back,_  
You're gonna want it (you're gonna want it yeah)_

He began to move away as she began to ache for his comfort more and more_  
You're gonna like it,_

Before he left he grazed her check with his lips,_  
We don't need no more than "He said, She said!"_

And they glared at Ash and May.


	2. Rewrite

**Aww! I wrote the first one a while ago and I don't wanna delete it! I re-wrote this one though cause it makes more sense and has more of a story line! Hope you like it! **

The pokemon center walls were a light baby blue, and the floor tiled with light pink squares. A few sofas and chairs lay orderly placed around the room for waiting trainers, and a small coffee table sat, with a vase full of Colber berry blossoms, directly in to the right of the glass, sliding door. The door was directly to the left of the desk where Nurse Joy stood waiting.

Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and,  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh

Paul entered the pokemon center, all flushed from the heat of the hot summer day in Sunnyshore, and turned directly to his right to hand Nurse Joy his pokemon. Dawn looked towards the sound of the sliding door, and saw him enter. She couldn't help but think of how well he pulled of the bad boy look as he plopped down onto a nearby sofa to sit and wait.

Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic  
She blowin' your mind with her asset  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic, boys like oh

Paul glanced in Dawn's direction and noticed something was different. A new poketch? Shorter skirt? New haircut? Whatever it was, it made him stare a moment longer than he would have. Dawn smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned back to Kenny as if she were talking with him.

Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us touchin' like that  
Baby I can see us kissin' like that  
We don't need another he said, she said

Paul smirked back as she glanced at him and images of her cheering for him at gym battles, pulling her down the road away from the others an kissing her filled his head. Then an even more pleasant image floated into his mind. "Satoshi!" he smirked. What a wonderful reaction he would have if that ever happened.

Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her

Paul stood and pulled Dawn aside. He looked so cool and collected. No pressure at all just to get-. "Troublesome." He greeted. "Paul." She smirked. Paul smirked back at the way he said her name and tossed a small box in her direction. Dawn caught it and it popped open on contact. A silver necklace with a small, black and purple ribbon hanging on it gleamed in the light from the sun, shining through the glass doors.

Girl playing it cool but she's with it  
She loving the fact she's gifted  
Everything that he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked loving like oh

Dawn smiled and snapped the box shut. "Thanks." She smirked again and placed the gift in her bag. She twirled a strand of blue hair around her finger and grinned, seeing it as a comparison to the way she had Paul so tightly rapped around her other finger.

He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at (where you been)  
Stop talkin' lets get with it  
Just like that they

He said your amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
Wat'cha doin' lets get to it  
Just like that they

"Your winning." He said plainly. "Where've you been at?" Dawn replied. "I always win!" she smirked again at his not so surprised expression. "You're not that amazing." He answered but Dawn knew he didn't mean that. "What are you waiting for then?" she prompted, knowing he wouldn't be trapped so easily.

"Satoshi." He reminded her. "What about him?" she asked indifferently. Paul shrugged and kissed her gently. "Zoey said and Kenny said…but so did Brock and Ritchie." Dawn teased. Paul shrugged again and replied:

"We don't need another he said, she said…"


End file.
